Secrets unspoken
by fallingstar22
Summary: Tough, pretty and smart. These are the words anyone would describe Gia with. But there is another word: Fear. Because fear is the one feeling Gia always has – unknown to everyone. Fear that they would find out, what she was hiding…


Hey guys,

I haven't seen much of the new series „Megaforce" – only 3 episodes so far – as I don't have any real possibilities here in Germany until they

synchronize and show it (in a few months – I fear).

But seeing the first episodes there has come an idea to my mind – concerning Gia.

I hope you like it!

* * *

I don't own anything. Just the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)

* * *

**Secrets unspoken**

* * *

**Gia's POV:**

Gia stood in front of the mirror of the girls' restrooms, hands resting each on one side of a sink and breathed in deeply.

Her tears had stopped minutes ago.

But the trembling still hadn't stopped. But it had to.

She had to calm down.

She needed to stop thinking about what just nearly happened.

She had her eyes closed and repeated in her head: "Nothing happened and everything is ok. Nothing happened, everything is ok… and no one has

seen anything…"

…..

_**Flashback**_:

_Gia had been standing at her locker, searching for her books while waiting for Emma._

_Suddenly she had felt a hand on her shoulder, making her roll her eyes. _

_Surely it was the guy she had already been turning down several times this week. Why couldn't he just give up?_

"_Hey Gia, already seen the new movie?" Peter asked her._

"_No, and I don't want to." She simply answered. _

_Why couldn't he just leave her alone? _

"_Then you might want to check out the new restaurant in town. I figured we both could…" Peter continued, not giving up yet._

_But Gia didn't let him finish and interrupted him while turning around and slamming her locker shut. _

"_Why don't you understand?" She threw at him, "I haven't agreed on a date and I won't in the future. Just get it! We won't date!"_

"_Come on Gia, why wouldn't you? You don't know me – maybe I'm more than just the star basketball player of our school." He smirked at her, still trying to _

_change her mind._

"_I don't care! Just leave me alone! And tell your friends to stop asking me out!" __Gia spoke to him in a serious voice._

_Then she had turned away, seeing Emma from the corner of her eye and wanted to meet her half way._

_But taking the first step away from Peter, he had managed to grab part of her leather jacket and hold on to the material. She had only realized it as she felt her _

_arm __gliding half way out of its sleeve._

_For a moment she had been frozen._

_It was like the time had stopped._

_As she had turned around she hadn't been able to think clear. _

_Her self-defense mechanism had kicked in._

_She had acted so quickly that Peter couldn't react. She had grabbed his hand holding her jacket with a special technique, so that she managed to hold his arm _

_in return with a special grasp, causing him pain._

_The same time as he lost his grip on her jacket, her other arm had moved so quickly that her arm was covered by the sleeve again - as it should - and the _

_jacket sat perfectly again._

_He winced, as he had realized he could do nothing and was at her mercy._

"_Do that never again. Do you understand? Never!" Gia had told him in a voice so cold that he had no other chance than to agree._

"_Ok…" he had stuttered, "I won't." _

_As fast as his response had come, Gia had let him out of her grasp and turned on her heel, running towards the restrooms._

_**End flashback**_

…_**. **_

While Gia still tried to regulate her breathing, her thoughts wandered back to the point, how it all had begun.

…_._

_At first there had been one guy that wanted a date and she had turned him down. _

_The worst thing was, she had really liked the first guy who wanted to meet her. _

_But she knew that she couldn't. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes when he found out and felt sorry for her. _

_And that would have happened at some point. She didn't need anyone feeling sorry for her._

_So she had turned him down, causing not only him pain, but herself, too._

_But it had to be that way._

_Then another one had tried and failed._

_They didn't know her reasons. _

_But she always had the same reason. _

_The reason she would never let anyone near her. Ever. _

_But they hadn't understood and probably would never._

_And soon it had begun to develop into a strange competition among the guys. Who would be the first one to finally date her? _

_Her hope, it would soon get boring for them had stayed a hope._

_Instead her fear had come true. They would never stop. _

_And she couldn't let anyone find out why she acted the way she did. _

_She didn't want them to know. _

_Never._

…_._

**Emma's POV:**

She had been scared, to see the way Gia acted.

She knew what the cause of her reaction towards Peter had been.

But she had never seen Gia that fragile before. She hadn't even registered that she had stormed past her on her way.

But she had seen her face.

The pain written in it.

Eyes, glittering like they wouldn't resist any longer before watering.

Immediately she had followed her friend, knowing she was everything else, than alright.

Arriving in the room, she had quickly checked the surrounding and gladly no one else besides them had been in the room.

One of the cabins had been closed and she had heard her crying quietly. But after a minute the crying had stopped and soon she had come out of the

cabin, washing her face, still not noticing her in the corner.

Emma had known Gia needed to be left alone for a little longer.

By now she had watched her a few minutes, standing there in front of a mirror, hands resting on the sink and slowly her breathing got normal.

That was the point, she decided to approach her and she gently laid her hand on Gia's shoulder.

….

**Gia's POV:**

She noticed a hand on her shoulder and knew it could only be one person. After all, guys weren't allowed in this room.

Slowly she opened her eyes, glad, that Emma had saved her from her thoughts going on.

She met Emma's gaze in the mirror and noticed that the skin around her own eyes was still a little red.

"They'll never understand." Emma just told her in her warm voice and then she took out her make-up, to help Gia hide the remains of her crying that

were left on her face.

...

While Gia had her eyes closed, Emma sofly brushed the light make-up color on her cheeks and near her eyes.

She had never shared her secret with anyone.

Even Emma was clueless, why she acted the way she did.

But there was a reason Gia did what she did.

There was a reason she never participated in any sport clubs.

A reason, why she never went swimming at the lake, like the rest of school did.

A reason she never wore short trousers or skirts in summer.

A reason she never left the house without long trousers and her shirt beneath her leather jacket.

There was a reason for each piece of cloth.

No one should ever see her skin underneath it.

Not only, because she didn't want the people to feel sorry for her.

It was bad enough to be reminded herself, each night she looked in the mirror before going to sleep.

Standing there glancing at her body, she felt the pain by seeing the marks left on her body from that… No! She needed to stop thinking about that.

She would never tell anyone, as she didn't want to be treated otherwise because of what she had been through.

And most of all she didn't want that people whispered about her behind her back.

Not, that they didn't now – but it was better to be referred as the girl nobody could get through, than being a _freak_.

Because that was what she secretly thought of herself.

_A freak_.

Noticing that Emma had just put on the finishing touches and packed her make-up – which wasn't tested on animals and produced completely natural –

away, she opened her eyes again.

She couldn't form words for what Emma's friendship meant to her.

Though she never had told Emma the reason for her actions, she held to her and never questioned why.

But she suspected that Emma had somehow found out about it. Emma was the only one to ever visit her at home.

And maybe she hadn't been careful enough at one time.

Therefore it even meant more for her, that Emma never talked about it or forced her to tell. She silently had accepted that she didn't talk about it and

whenever she had broken down – like this time – Emma had been by her side, helping her, not asking any questions.

….

**Emma's POV:**

She was glad that Gia looked a bit better by now.

This time it had been the worst break down of her friend, which she had witnessed.

Each time she hoped it would be the last one.

But unfortunately it wouldn't stay this way, she feared.

"Stupid boys," Emma smirked and tried to get Gia to think about something else, knowing her friend was still shaken.

Though she didn't show any signs on the outside anymore, she knew how fragile her friend was on the inside.

The strong appearance, her being smart and tough enough to kick anyone's ass – everything was just her way of protecting herself.

Gia's way of self-defense.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Emma." Gia finally spoke and Emma smiled back.

"Sure, whenever you need me to."

Though Gia didn't officially know that she knew, she thought that she suspected it.

But she would give her friend enough time, so that if she ever would be able to talk about it, she would be there for her.

Because that's what friends were there for.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
